


Drunk

by fallingskys



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys
Summary: “Am I going to die?”





	Drunk

You’d never been drunk before and you’d never smoked either, two things that your boyfriend was more than a pro at. You could even say he was a veteran when it came to that kind of unhealthy thing and you were pretty sure he could sense drugs better than a dog at the airport who’d been trained for that task it’s entire lifetime. **  
**

So when you told him that you wanted to give both a whirl yourself he’d been less than happy at the idea, knowing the kind of damage it would do to you if you ended up getting addicted but you were persistent and you'd wanted to try them anyways, regardless of whether he was there or not. That’d been what had convinced him, he’d rather you didn’t do drugs but if you had to Murdoc wanted to be by your side the entire time to make sure nothing went wrong and if you did get drunk, that way he’d be there to punch anyone who got even the littlest bit close to you with the wrong idea in mind.

“Bottoms up, try not to focus too much on the taste love, it’s like drinking shoeshine. You know that was how Noodle came up with that whole bit, she asked to drink some of my poison. Only let her have bit seeing as she was only ten and all, but afterwards she went and threw up all over 2D’s shoes before rushing to her room to write her own lyrics. Should have seen the look on faceache’s face, it was the best thing I’d ever seen! Next to you of course, you’re the best damn person I’ve ever had the pleasure of setting eyes on and I look at myself in the mirror every morning,” He chuckled to himself before finally taking a swig from his bottle he’d snagged from the bar when no one was looking while you forced yourself to drink your measley shot.

“Oh my god, that’s disgusting!” You said as he laughed, and you threw the lime he’d handed you at him.

“You’re supposed to suck on the lime, holy hell the look on your face is amazing. Wish I had Noodle with her skills to capture that moment forever,” He told you as held onto the counter, to avoid slipping out of his seat from laughing so hard.

“You should have told me that before I took the shot!” You told him, exasperated.

“Right you are! I thought you wanted to learn the Murdoc Niccals way which is drink until your off your rocker, chasers are for twats,” He told you.

“Geee, thanks,” You said, sarcasm painting every word.

“No problem!” He’d said with a shit eating grin which you took as a chance to throw another lime at him, causing him to fall of his chair and you to laugh triumphantly.

You didn’t really remember the rest of the night all too well but to be fair, neither could Murdoc. You’d woken up laying on top of him, completely naked groaning. Your head pounding as you cursed yourself for waking up before you felt the urge to throw up and figuring Murdoc would yell at you if you woke him up with a barrage of vomit, you heading to the bathroom feeling the worst you’d ever felt before.

You laid your head on your arm laying on the toilet, not daring to move and squeezing your eyes shut to filter out the light as Murdoc knocked on the door. You bet he was doing it as hard as possible and you would have yelled at him if you weren’t focused on the migraine you were experiencing at the moment.

As he walked in to look at you, you met his gaze lazily, ”Am I going to die?”

“Fraid not sunshine, you’re just going to be downright miserable the entire day,” He told you, leaving after making sure you were okay.

“Dick….” You muttered underneath you breathe as he laughed loudly at your situation that he’d been in countless times before.


End file.
